Ben 10's Kanto Adventures
by knightmare720
Summary: Ben Tennyson's adventure as a pokemon trainer assisting the International Police in capturing the criminal gang, Team Rocket, and discover small clues to the big picture soon to come. Slow-building harem; Ben's aliens turned into his team of pokemon
1. Chapter 1: Hero of a New World

**This Ben 10/Pokemon crossover will be spanning all regions from Kanto to the upcoming Alola Region. Just like my other Ben 10 crossover story, this will be harem consisting of the various female companions from the anime so Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and the next companion. I'm going to separate the stories into the various regions because reading the story may be more manageable and sometimes pokemon fans don't enjoy a certain reason and will like to skip it. I am an example that I don't particularly like the Johto Region.**

 **I will be combining aspects from the anime and game. It will mostly consist of the game however the female companions' goals are more in tuned with the anime.**

 **Since this story will span all of the regions-yes, this will be the long-con and the romance aspect will be slow building.**

 **X**

 **X**

The International Police or Global Police is the law enforcement agency dealing with the most dangerous investigations. Normally, their investigations deal with single individuals; large organizations were rare until recently. A criminal organization named Team Rocket is at large in the Kanto Region, and they need the right person for the job.

"Greetings old friend." Investigator Looker was as surprised as all the other officers in their meeting room at the opened portal right in the center until he heard a familiar voice.

"Professor Paradox, it's been awhile." The investigator and professor shook hands and laughed. All the other officers were dumbfounded by the investigator's friendly attitude with the mysterious stranger.

"I see you have a tough job ahead of you." Paradox looked at their monitors showcasing men and women all donning a similar black uniform with the letter "R" on the center.

"I'm afraid so. I don't believe this issue will be solved anytime soon."

"Would you like some assistance?" Looker gazed at the professor thinking it meant he himself with be involved in the mission however the professor had other plans.

"You can come out Tennyson." Just on command, the alien hero, Ben Tennyson arrived on the scene rather gracelessly; he came out the portal tumbling forward hitting his head on the table's leg.

"Augh! Professor Paradox, you should've warned me of that sudden exit." Ben realized after he finished his complaint that his voice wasn't the same. He took a closer look at his attire and noticed he wasn't wearing his black shirt, green jacket, and blue jeans. He recognized his white and black striped shirt, and green cargo pants.

"Ahh! Paradox! Why I am a 10-year old again!?" Ben started panicking taking a closer look at his appearance from the monitor's reflection.

"Pokemon trainers in the Kanto Region can start their journey when they turn 10-years old."

"Pokemon? Kanto?" The alien hero saw a similar-looking world, but the strange new terms baffled him.

"This world, my young boy, is inhabitant by humans and these creatures called pokemon. They co-exist in peace and even work alongside each other as trainer and pokemon battling to improve themselves."

Paradox moved toward one of the control panels grabbing one of the pokeballs and letting the pokemon out. Ben was treated to a spectacle; it was flying magnet pokemon, eyeing the young Ben, called Magnemite.

"Whoa! That is super cool!" Ben was examining the pokemon from all angles and even swiping his arms under the flying pokemon confirming it was levitating.

"Ahh professor…you sure it a wise choice bringing a child to help in police affairs." Looker wasn't impressed with Ben's first impression questioning his old friend on the matter.

"Nonsense old friend, looks could be very deceiving. He is simply reconnecting with his younger youth. He will prove to be a valuable resource to your organization."

Ben walked up to them interrupting their conversation. "So Professor Paradox, what is the reason for taking me with you?"

"Right young Ben Tennyson, you see this police organization needs a hero to stop the criminal organizations that are plaguing them, and I recommend you for the job."

"Sweet!" Ben thinking of the mission had a revelation. "Wait professor, if these criminals have been plaguing their forces, how will I find them?"

"Excellent question Benjamin, you will go on a journey as a pokemon trainer and as you become a stronger trainer and famous, you will attract the attention of the organizations. Now all you need is the right team to create the pathway to your success. May I please see your Omnitrix?"

Ben removed the watch and placed it with Paradox. Suddenly, the watch levitated and surround itself with an emerald light almost blinding every personal in the meeting room.

"Professor Paradox, what's happening here!?" The professor looked at the spectacle in front of him worried-free.

"Don't worry, this is part of the plan." The Omnitrix shattered and what came from the debris was six spheres with black and green color scheme along with the Omnitrix logo in the front of the spheres.

"I token the liberty of creating six pokeballs each with a specific alien from the watch. I have a feeling you will like your new…pokemon."

The pokeballs opened revealing six familiar aliens: Big Chill, Swampfire, Ripjaws, Astrodactyl, Four Arms, and Feedback.

Paradox continued stating each of these aliens were modified for this world, and now have pokemon typing, abilities, and move sets.

Big Chill is an Ice/Ghost type, Swampfire is a Fire/Grass type, Ripjaws is a Water type, Astrodactyl is a Flying type, Four Arms is a Fighting type, and Feedback is an Electric type.

Ben hearing all these typing's being thrown around by the professor was starting to hurt his head because he didn't give a clear explanation about the typing concept.

The shocked faces of the police personal had a hilarious contrast with Ben Tennyson's amazement.

The professor ended the lecture by saying each pokemon have four moves in their move set and there can't be more than four; if you want to learn a new move, one of those old moves need to be forgotten.

"How would I know their move sets in the first place?" Ben was finally able to get a word out which the professor motioned with his finger saying not to worry. He reached inside his coat pocket to give the young hero something for his journey however something else fell outside as well.

Ben seeing the fallen object picked it up noticing it was a small circle tile with a picture of a white flower. "Professor, what is this?"

Paradox seeing what Ben had in his hand grabbed it from him. "It's nothing, young Ben Tennyson, it's an old trinket from my past." He placed it back into his inner pockets and retrieved a device with the same color scheme as the pokeballs.

"This is a Pokedex. It will help you catalogue your encounters with the pokemon as well finding out the move set of your pokemon."

Ben activated the pokedex and placed it in sight of Swampfire.

"Pokemon move set: Flamethrower, Grass Knot, Fire Punch, and Frenzy Plant."

"Oh that is a good one." Paradox commentated on the move set and looked at his pocket watch realizing it was time for him to leave. "Goodbye old friend, I do know I will be seeing you soon but for now ta-ta!"

Looker finally composed himself after that whole scene. "Hmph! Very well. Ben Tennyson, you are an official deputy of the International Police. Congratulations. You will be flown to the Kanto Region to begin your mission."

Looker handed him a police ID completed with a badge as Ben was muttering how cool it was.

"Ok team! Let's show everyone who will be the best pokemon trainer in the world, and the greatest hero!" The aliens/pokemon roared with the same confidence as their trainer ready for their journey.

* * *

"Sirs and Ma'ams! Our spy from the International Police has relayed some important information." The high-ranking officer who looked more like a grunt in the sight of his audience all sitting around a circular table.

"What does our mole have that could pose a threat by those jokesters!" One of the gentlemen spoke in a cocky attitude toward his colleagues.

"You shouldn't take their roles lightly. Underestimating our adversaries will be at our peril." An older sounding gentleman retorted his cocky attitude.

"What does our scout have to say about the police force." This time the voice came from a young woman addressing the officer.

"They have requested the assistance of a ten-year old boy named Ben Tennyson to help in their investigation."

The entire table was silent at the news. Out of the fifteen, about five were giggling and laughing, another three were lost in their thoughts, and the others chose to stay silent.

The same young woman took charge of the discussion. "They requested assistance from a child. Is there anything unique about the young boy?"

"Yes actually, he appears to be in possession of some strange pokemons. I did some background checks and none of them appeared in any region's database.

"Then we should steal his pokemon if they are so valuable!" The same cocky man didn't know when to shut up if the woman's expression had anything to go by.

This time another male colleague broker in the conversation. "Isn't our objective to stay incognito? I highly doubt his pokemon could change our plans."

"Where is the child heading?"

"International Police will be transporting him to the Kanto Region."

"Hmm… he can be a valuable asset in taking down Team Rocket so we don't have to dirty our hands." The woman said her thoughts while fixing her glasses. The woman's mischievous grin spread to the other board members as they laughed for the unintentional gift the police have gave them.

 **X**

 **X**

 **I decided to make Ben's aliens into Pokemons so I hope you enjoy that concept. Some pokemon will be switching out as he travels to region to region, but I will like to keep certain aliens as much as possible like Swampfire; I really like that alien.**

 **Ben's pokemon don't have evolutionary forms so their base form can be seen as their final evolution. Their powers may seem OP in the beginning, but they will start to even out as he continues his journey throughout the region.**

 **Remember when I mention the long-con, Ben right now is age 10 meaning he will age one year each region.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exiting the Viridian Forest

**Hello readers, I'm on a writing streak with this story and I believe I will continue this until the battle of the second gym leader, then I will have to research more to write the story, and to continue writing my Ben 10/ATLA crossover however I still plan to release chapters as fast as I can reasonably can. I will take some time to answer some questions and comments concerning the story.**

 **magical fan18- I'm glad that you enjoy this crossover and I hope to read your version of the story when you release it. I'm very thankful of your ideas for the abilities of each of Ben's pokemon. Truth be told, I didn't think of implementing their abilities until the Johto story arc so I haven't given that much thought however I may rethink my strategy in the future, I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Guest- Yes, more of Ben's aliens will appear in the future story arcs to freshen up the battles, and I was thinking of putting Pesky Dust in the Kanto arc as a fairy-type however I will leave that pokemon for the Kalos Arc where they introduce the fairy-type. That's also the reason I left out Rath because I wrote him in as a Dark/Fighting Type.**

 **ghost- Yes, Ben's pokemon will have their ultimate forms in the future. As the story progresses, the future threats will become more powerful and Ben's pokemon needs to adept to the challenge.**

 **Ghost- Thanks for reminding me of the p1 grand prix and I will definitely implement in my story, but with an interesting pokemon lineup. I don't remember much of the anime-exclusive arcs but if there some interesting ones then make sure to tell me. I don't want this story to fully commit to the game's journey because that makes it pretty bland in my opinion.**

 **Thank you all for commenting. Your comments can help inspire me for future chapters and region arcs.**

 **Now that's all for comments. Oh ya I don't normally put the disclaimer, I should make that a habit. Let's get back to the story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 and Pokemon brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Viridian City, in the crossroads of the upcoming trainers of Pallet Town beginning their pokemon journey to the experienced veterans seeing the city one last time before heading to the Indigo Plateau to test their bond as pokemon and trainer.

Outside the city, sat a small airfield, and this area will the first sight for Ben Tennyson as his plane ready to touchdown on the landing platform. He had a backpack courtesy of Looker which contained spare pairs of clothing and potions, which per Looker, was to heal pokemon's to full health.

"Welcome to the outskirts of Viridian City. To the south is Pallet Town, I recommend you visit the small town to talk to Professor Oak. He could help you get accommodated with the region, and will answer any questions you may have."

Looker reentered the plane giving his goodbyes to the young trainer. Ben waved his hand to the investigator while the plane liftoff was already in motion.

"Well, Pallet Town it is." Ben walked from the airport heading to Viridian City to get some sightseeing before he heads to the professor.

Ben made it to the town center seeing the various skyscrapers alongside many stores. Viridian City remind him of current Bellwood. Suddenly he heard a whistle being blown behind him; he turned around to see a police officer chasing down a man carrying a briefcase.

"You are under arrest under the jurisdiction of the law!" The officer was beginning to narrow the gap until the man threw a pokeball revealing a purple almost-rounded pokemon who was emitting gas from its holes.

"Koffing use **Smokescreen**!" The pokemon released a cloud of dark green gas hindering the sight of the officer and the surrounding civilians seeing the chase. The officer trying to fight down her urges of coughing finally saw the end of the gas, and with that, the visual of the man.

"They were right. The police are really incompetent." The man managed to escape into the darkness of the alleys-well, almost escaped.

"And that's why they requested me for the job." The man turned to the sound seeing the 10-year old boy.

"Hahaha! Kid, don't go acting like a hero."

"Funny because I **AM** a hero." Ben threw a pokeball revealing the Fire/Grass type Swampfire.

"Hate to tell you kid, but I don't play fair!" The man threw five more pokeballs all of them were Growlithe.

Ben seeing his Swampfire outnumbered only gave him a pumped-up smile.

"That's ok! I dealt with baddies like those."

"Koffing use **Poison Gas**! Growlithe use **Ember**!" On cue, the poison cloud mixed with the stacked ember flame.

* * *

While Ben and Looker were in route to Viridian City, Ben turned on the T.V monitor showing a battle between the battle of a shadowy dark-purple pokemon and a light purple pokemon with spikes protruding from its body.

"Say Looker, how do pokemon battle against each other?" Looker risen from his seat to spectate the battle.

"Like Paradox said, pokemon have four sets of moves and trainers must command which move the pokemon must use; if the trainer doesn't give a command, then the pokemon will sit idly."

"I see."

* * *

"Not enough. Swampfire use **Flamethrower**!" Swampfire's hands released a stream of fire colliding with his opponent's attack. They eventually distinguished each other shocking the man.

"Impossible?!" While the man had a face of disbelief, Ben's face brightens up from his pokemon's performance. "You rock Swampfire! That remind me of when I was you!" Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Well since your moves are like when I transform into you then…maybe this can work. Swampfire use **Frenzy Plant**!" His pokemon slammed both arms into ground sprouting into thick vines restraining the man along with his pokemon. The same move also created even more vines sticking the nearby walls of the alley causing some cracks.

"Whoa! That wasn't what I expected, but still Swampfire you were amazing!" The pokemon huffed with gratitude

Ben saw the familiar police officer right behind their trail.

"What?!" She saw the criminal trapped in vines by a green plant-looking pokemon likely belong to the child next to it. Not only that, but saw the property damaged caused by the pokemon.

"Sorry about the damages, but still-I caught the criminal for you."

The officer was flabbergasted by the turn of events. "Thank you…"

"Hehe, again sorry about that, my name is Ben Tennyson."

"Nice to meet you, Ben. My name is Officer Jenny. Thank you for capturing the criminal. Will you please follow me to the station to fill out an eye witness report on this incident?" She took another look at the damages.

Ben reluctantly agreed despite delaying his visit to the professor. When they finally made it to the station, they were greeted with curious stares at Swampfire who hasn't returned to hid pokeball yet. Officer Jenny who brought them in was still was staring at the pokemon before it was cool.

The eye witness and a property damage report was finally recorded and archived within an hour much to the boredom of the hero. "Finally! We can begin our travel to Pallet Town."

"If you are going to Pallet Town, then allow me take you there as a form of gratitude."

They exited the station to see Officer Jenny with a motorcycle. Ben gave his goofy smile while getting on the vehicle.

"Hold tight." They began their ride to Pallet Town. The ground was bumpy due to the non-existent pavement.

"So officer Jenny, who was that man who ran?" She didn't know if it was right to divulge the information to a child however she felt like he was more mature for someone his age and decided to tell him.

"You see, he is a part of the criminal gang, Team Rocket, who has been terrorizing the citizens of Kanto for a while. They have responsible of terrible crimes including pokemon theft."

"Wait! That man was part of Team Rocket?!" Ben didn't realize he was speaking his thoughts out loud until officer Jenny questioned him. "You know Team Rocket?"

"I mean…I heard about them when I decided to travel to this region. I heard to stay away from them."

"That is some really good advice. Say I know it may be too personal, but which region did you come from?" Ben needed to come up with a good lie or she may become suspicious and further questioned him about his identity.

"I lived in a small region where no one heard of it, but I can say I lived in a small town named Bellwood."

"It must be nice to live in a small town however you must've have not much of an adventure back home, did you?"

Ben hearing her question felt a smile come up thinking of his home and the progress the small town has become like his own progression through life.

"I don't know about that. You always found a sense of adventure back home even if you didn't plan to. You can even say I was sort of a hero."

With their talk finally ended, so did their ride; they arrived at the entrance to the small town. Ben gave his gratitude to the female officer. "Have a safe journey, hero." Ben waved the officer with a smile.

* * *

He started to look around the town, and finally saw what may be the architect of a lab. The lab doors automatically opened; Ben stepped in and saw the professor along with three other children about the same age as him.

"Oh, sorry young man but if you are here for a starter pokemon, I don't have any more in stock right now."

Ben walked toward the group to see the professor who is already showing signs of age with his white hair. The three children; one was wearing a red vest and red cap which sat on his brunette hair, the other boy had orange spikey hair and had an aura of confidence, and lastly was the girl who was wearing a predominantly white hat, brunette hair, a teal green shirt and red skirt.

"Thank you, but I already have my pokemon. I'm here to learn the basics of being a trainer."

The professor nodded and allowed him to join the other three; he talked about the method to be a pokemon champion. A trainer must battle all eight gym leaders to qualify for the chance to enter the Indigo Plateau to battle the Elite 4 and the current champion to attain the status of Champion of the Kanto Region. The last thing he wanted the mention was the importance of recording all the pokemon data in the Kanto Region; the kid wearing predominantly red nodded to Professor Oak's request while the spikey haired boy grunted in dissatisfaction.

After finishing his lecture, Professor Oak allowed them to pick their starter pokemon.

Trainer Red was the name of the first trainer, and he picked the starter Charmander saying he wanted a Fire-type because his name meant the burning spirit he contained.

Trainer Blue was the second trainer, and he had an obvious rivalry with the previous. He chose Squirtle for his type-advantage against Red's Charmander. Right after Blue got his starter he demanded a battle showing him the superiority of his Squirtle.

Trainer Leaf decided it was the best time to get her Bulbasaur. She pulled on Ben's shirt getting his attention. "Let's leave those hot-heads to their battle, and start heading to get our first badge."

Ben looking at her and then back at Red and Blue's fiery battle decided to head off with Leaf.

"So, you said you already have a pokemon." Leaf put her head closer to Ben's with curiosity overcoming her.

"I actually already have a team of six pokemon ready." Leaf's eye widens in shock and then she crossed her arms with irritation.

"No fair! You cheated!" Ben laughed from seeing Leaf's pouty expression.

Suddenly they heard rustling in the nearby grass field. A Pidgey was on the ground probably finding its meal. Leaf brought two pokeballs; one with her starter and other with Pidgey's name on it.

"Well unlike a certain someone, most of us have to catch our pokemon and I will train them to be better than yours." Leaf still had her pouty expression which was still funny in Ben's eyes.

"Come out Bulbasaur and use **Razor Leaf**!" The razor-sharp leaves were evaded by the bird pokemon. Pidgey, feeling threatened, flew toward the Grass-type with **Peck**.

"Bulbasaur use **Vine Whip**!" The vines latched on to Pidgey and dive-bombed the pokemon slamming it down on the ground. Pidgey had a hard time picking itself back up.

"Now is my chance! Go pokeball!" The ball hit Pidgey capturing the it. Ben seeing the impressive synchronization with her pokemon shocked him.

"I already knew I was going to pick my Bulbasaur so I studied the pokemon and their moves."

"Still that was amazing!"

She pulled her hat down blocking her face. "You shouldn't be giving your compliments so easily toward your rival."

* * *

Day started turning into night as the duo arrived at Viridian City. Ben opted to stay the night at a hotel, Ben was lucky the police organization was paying him handsomely for a trainer since he is an honorary police investigator.

However, Leaf wanted to keep going after she healed both her pokemon. Ben didn't like the idea of her traveling the night, and offered to pay for a room for her which she quickly refused.

"Don't worry about me. I have my Bulbasaur and Pidgey; I can't beat any foe. Until we see each other again, I will beat you." She went her own way while Ben was still hesitant if he should chase her and convince her to rethink her plan.

Ben's trust for Leaf won over his conscience, and decided against it. Right now, he needed to get accommodated and speak to Looker over today's incident.

Luckily, Ben's pokedex also served as a communicator as he relayed his information to Looker who was surprised by the grunt's audacity over that public scene. Usually, they will be more secretive; the fact they let a Team Rocket grunt do this stunt may mean the group's resources may have become so vast they can start leaving the shadows.

Looker warned Ben, and to look out for more of these incidents. He also recommends for Ben to keep his identity of a deputy investigator a secret just in case the Kanto police force as any spies, pledged to Team Rocket, in their ranks.

With the end of the call, Ben fell asleep with his last thoughts pertaining to the gym leaders. He wondered how the battles between the gym leaders would work, but he will find out tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came and Ben got his backpack and left the hotel. He must navigate his way out of the Viridian Forest before he can get to the city.

Ben was amazed at the height of the trees blocking much of the path only to see a small entrance into the forest. Entering the forest, he saw the trail on the right and the left sat a small lake connected to a waterway.

"Hmm…Ripjaws can't stand land so this lake could help have a little freedom." Ben released Ripjaws from the pokeball; the Water-type leaped into the lake enjoying the cool water.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while since I ever transformed into you. How have you been?"

Ripjaws roared in delight while he was diving and returning to the surface several times.

Ben seeing Ripjaws enjoying the fresh water decided it was a good idea to have his other pokemon get some fresh air.

"Come out everyone!" Four Arms, Big Chill, Astrodactyl, Feedback, and Swampfire scattered enjoying their freedom out of the pokeballs.

Big Chill took a liking to the Caterpie and Butterfree pokemon. At first, the Butterfree approached the giant moth with caution, but the atmosphere lightened up when they started to do some dance in the air flying with each other in a circular motion.

Swampfire and Four Arms were assisting the Pikachu and Rattata group by picking the berries off the top branches and giving them out.

Astrodactyl was flying alongside the Pidgey and Spearow pokemon as they all dive-bombed the lake attempting to grab some fish. Ben's pokemon found a more efficient way by utilizing its whip in capturing the fish. In the end, it was Astrodactyl who caught the most, and decided to give the most to the two Flying-types.

Feedback decided to sit along with its trainer; Ben realized despite his extroverted personality manifesting when he transformed into the electric alien, Feedback at its purest was an introvert. When a Pikachu came closed to Feedback using its electrical signals to "speak" with Feedback, the pokemon just took off while the electric mice chased after it. Ben was laughing at their hijinks.

He turned around to look at Ripjaws however he wasn't anywhere. Ben started to panic and remembered the water pathway leading deeper into the forest.

"Everyone! We need to find Ripjaws!" He announced to his other pokemon which all agreed with their trainer. They started following the stream; Feedback was the fastest on the ground, and both flying pokemon scanned the water from the air.

* * *

On the other end of the forest was a girl fishing. She had orange hair with a small side ponytail. Her clothing was revealing on her midriff with her yellow crop top and jean shorts connected with red suspenders.

After fishing for an hour, she finally saw her fishing lure starting to pull down the water's surface much to her delight. She reeled in the line while bringing herself back trying to pull the water pokemon onto land.

"You must be a big pokemon. I can't wait to catch you!" She brought herself off the rock she sat on and slowly moved herself back, and with final pull, the pokemon leaped out of the lake.

Her reaction would have been comedic for the young hero if he saw her panicking Ripjaws's appearance. The pokemon severed the lure from the fishing line swallowing it. The girl began to scream in fear and disgust which helped Ben track down his partner.

"Go away! You freak of a fish!" She scurried her back to a tree warning the creature with no prevail. Ripjaws looked at the girl with confusion over her sudden outburst.

"Ripjaws!" The pokemon turned around to see his trainer, and was about to go to him, but it needed to jump back in the water.

"That is your monster!?" Ben turning to the girl was offended by her comment.

"He is not a monster! He is my partner!" The girl looked with shock at the apparent owner of, in her words, that abomination.

"Did you see that thing! It looks like something that came out of a horror movie!"

"For your information, Ripjaws wouldn't hurt another person." Ben crossing his arms took a good look at the girl and found her pretty; however, that thought was thrown to the back of his mind as he defended his pokemon.

They continued their bickering until Ripjaws came out of the lake in between his trainer and the girl. Ripjaws directed its sights on not to the girl, but to her bright red bike.

"Buddy?" Ben seeing this strange behavior called out, but was ignored and instead the Water-type took a big crunch of the bike.

"No! My bike!" She tried to defend her property, but she still wouldn't get too close to the pokemon leaving the bike to its demise.

"No!" Her legs gave out from her sadden state. Ben seeing the incident was red with embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head, forcing a laugh, commenting on his pokemon's behavior.

"Oops, I must have forgotten to feed my pokemon. I need to head to Pewter City quickly to buy some food." Ripjaws kept chowing down on the bike until the last thing it ate was the tires which the pokemon belched loudly.

The girl pulling herself back up saw the carefree nature of the boy, and fired back at him blaming him, and demanding him to buy her a new bike.

"Ok, ok, I'll buy you a new bike, but first I need to head to Pewter City." Ben returned Ripjaws back into its pokeball, and ran to the forest's exit.

Seeing the boy scurrying off, she followed him making sure he keeps his promise.

 **X**

 **X  
I hope you enjoyed the story. Originally this chapter was called "Onward to the Pewter City" and was going to finish after the defeat of the gym leader however I decided to shorten it to the exiting of the Viridian Forest.**

 **Both Misty and Leaf will be the love interests and harem members of the Kanto Arc. I wanted Leaf to be the main rival to Ben because I didn't like her to be thrown in the back between the famous rivalry of Red and Blue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Pewter City Gym

**I'm back with the third chapter with Ben's first gym battle. I now have a notebook to record any ideas I have when I'm bored in class. It's interesting this semester is the first when I never needed a notebook.**

 **In the beginning in the next chapter, I will put Ben's alien/pokemon profile with their moves and ability.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, but first will be addressing some questions.**

 **Guest: I haven't consider if one of Ben's pokemon will have a love interest, but it has given me an idea like the episode with Ash's Butterfree where Ben has to let go of one of his aliens so it could find happiness with a mate.**

 **Martin: Misty like all of Ash's companions will be more aligned with the anime counterpart.**

 **Johnathen: Ben's pokemon will consist of his aliens, but I haven't ruled out if he may have one or two pokemon from the world. Professor Paradox may play a bigger role as the stories in the future regions continue. I will make sure to tell which version of the aliens Ben has with next chapters alien/pokemon profile.**

 **Guest: Arceus may not like Ben coming into their dimension, but I feel like he will need to warm up to him as the threat becomes more real.**

 **Rocker: I will introduce Diamondhead later maybe as close to the Johto Region story as a Steel-Type.**

 **Lasty, I would like to give thanks to Ghost for writing all those long posts on the review about events in the anime and about the move idea. Those will help me very much furthering the story and to give more development to the characters. I hope you give me the same guidance with the Johto Region because to tell you the truth I'm going at that blind and I have much research to do.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 and Pokemon brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

"Hey! Get back here!" Misty was trailing Ben. Ben Tennyson has communicated with countless aliens; all different sizes and forms, and one thing that Ben should have considered a universal rule for all living beings-they need to eat. Ben should've realized this before Ripjaws started chowing down on the girl's, who is giving him the glare right now while chasing him, bike however Ben widened the distance gap.

"The name is Ben Tennyson and I told you I'll pay you back after we reach Pewter City!" Ben had to resort to yelling to get his message to Misty, and he wasn't paying attention the danger in front; he paid too much attention to her to not see the small drop right in front of him.

"Aaaah!" He fell only to have a wooden stand cushion the impact. "Ugh! That was a bumpy landing." Ben could feel and see circular marks on his exposed arm.

"It should be. You fell on my souvenir rock stand." Ben ignored the pain to hear a deepen voice; he turned to see a man who may be in their 40's or 50's, he couldn't tell with his red hat covering any signs of aging hair and had an impressive beard/moustache combination. "Got you!" Misty finally caught Ben, and saw destruction caused by the 10-year old. "Oh, hello, I'm sorry for this boy's carelessness and destruction of property."

"It wasn't carelessness and I said it was an accident." Ben pouted at Misty's accusation at him, which he wouldn't admit that she may be right-to some degree. Ben turned back to owner of the souvenir vendor.

"Sorry about that. You sell rocks?" Ben looked at his vast collection and he didn't see anything special; there were no unique coloring or shape, just regular rocks you can pick from the ground. "Their Pewter City souvenirs. Do you wish to buy some?" First thing that came to young hero's mind was this guy must be either desperate, insane, or both.

"Um, no thanks. We need to head to Pewter City to grab some pokemon food." Ben grabbed Misty's uncooperative hand and was going to go until he heard a sound of a big bag slammed on the ground.

"I also sell Pokemon food. That will be 1,500 Pokedollars please." Ben was surprised and gave the man a curious stare.

"I see a lot of beginner pokemon trainers coming through this path heading to the Pewter City Gym and forget to pack some pokemon food."

"Well he is rookie trainer." Ben didn't look amused by Misty's smug expression after she gave her two cents about the alien hero.

Ben paid for the large bag and brought out his pokemon. The seller was surprised by the unique array of pokemon the boy possessed, but he chucked it up to being different regional pokemon.

"Ya, my bad. Well, I'm here to beat the Pewter City Gym and obtained my first gym badge, and keep winning until I be the Kanto Region Champion."

"Wait. You were going to Pewter City to face the gym leader." Ben confirmed Misty's question with a thumbs-up and smile. She was lost in her thoughts while fiddling with the pokeballs, Ben never knew she had.

"You have big dreams, kid; but, the gym leader of the Pewter Gym is really strong. You will be hard pressed to beat him in a battle."

"He is right; the gym leaders are some of the toughest trainers in the region." Misty spoke to validate the man's statement, but Ben hearing both statements kept his positive demeaner

"That makes it even more exciting. I enjoy the challenges. The harder the battle, the more fun it is." Ben couldn't tell the expression the man was giving him.

Seeing a young trainer with this kind of psyche reminded him of a certain trainer; the dreams of a pokemon master was burning hot until the flame cooled down and then finally disappeared.

"You know, I remembered being in your shoes. Having the dream of being a pokemon master."

"Wait, you were a pokemon trainer too?" The man breathed a long sigh.

"I was, I put my trust in my pokemon and myself but I didn't make it." Ben had a cheerful expression while he was feeding his pokemon, but the expression mellowed down when he heard the man's ending.

"Oh." Then a lightbulb appeared with an idea. "How about a pokemon battle? I want to see an experience trainer in action."

Misty smacked him on the top of his head. "Hey! What did you do that for?" She brought him closer to a whisper distance. "You are telling a former trainer who had their dream crush to battle you. Are you an idiot?!"

"I accept your challenge." The man stood up with a weak smile hidden from the facial hair. Ben's upbeat look contrasted with Misty's face of disbelief.

* * *

The battlefield was set around a flat land along with surrounding boulders. Misty served as the referee. "The battle is between…", Misty realized she or Ben never got his name.

"Flint." The man revealed his name as Flint.

"Flint, the veteran trainer, and Ben, the challenger. Both are only allowed one pokemon, and the battle will be decided when either trainer's pokemon faints."

"You know you're very good at this referee role." Ben said his thoughts to Misty, who appeared look irritated at his comment. She gave the signal to begin the battle with both trainer nodded.

"Ok, old friend. Let's go." Flint sent out a giant boulder pokemon with its head protruding out its center.

"Oh wow! That looks awesome! Oh, wait." Ben remembered the pokedex had a function to record data on pokemon. He brought it out showing the pokemon on the screen. "Golem, the megaton pokemon. Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without damage."

Ben whistled at the pokemon's impressive biography. "This pokemon is no joke. Okay, it's time to go with an all-time favorite." He threw his own pokeball. "Let's go, Feedback!"

"The battle will now commence!"

"Feedback use **Parabolic Charge**!" Electricity flew from Feedback's fingertips striking the megaton pokemon with no visible damage.

"What?!" Ben quickly browsed Feedback's move set on his pokedex. "I thought that was a damaging move, what with wrong?" This earned a chuckle from his opponent.

"Ben, you idiot!" Misty shouted at her, reluctant to say, companion, "Golem is part Ground-type which are immune to Electric-Type moves."

"Hey! I'm new to this, ok?!"

"Golem use **Earth Power**!" Golem took a deep breath and pound the ground with one arm erupting a yellow light heading straight to Feedback.

The Ground-type move was super effective against Ben's pokemon making Feedback kneel on one leg. "Come on Feedback, get up! I know you don't give up now!" Feedback roared as it was getting back up on both legs.

"If this is your spirit, then you will never beat the Pewter City Gym Leader!", Flint bellowed.

"You haven't seen our spirit yet!", Ben retorted. Flint didn't smile at Ben's fighting words believing his confidence is just a façade. "Use **Earth Power** again!" Golem struck the ground again, but the same attack shouldn't be use again in a predictable way.

"Feedback hit the ground with **Power-Up Punch**!" Feedback trusted his trainer's intuition and struck the ground as well creating fractures heading at Golem. The ground fracture met the yellow light and canceled each other.

"Woo! That actually worked!" Ben grin was bigger after negating Golem's move.

"Golem use **Roll Out**!"

Golem rolled his body like a boulder gaining momentum and the pokemon was narrowing the distance. Ben brought his hand into a fist and made a punching motion. "Feedback, give it your all, use **Power-up Punch** again!" Feedback roared and wind-up his punch further back and with one deep exhale, collided its punch against the moving boulder pokemon.

Feedback couldn't stop the full momentum of Golem's attack initially however after being pushed back about 10 inches, Golem was finally brought to a stop.

"Feedback, pummel him with another **Power-up Punch**!"

"Golem, fall back!" Flint shouted for Golem to move back, but the Rock/Ground-Type was pinned down by Ben's as Feedback brought a hammer-like punch on Golem making it hit the ground hard.

"Good job, Ben! Fighting-Type moves are supper effective against Rock-Type pokemon." Misty compliment Ben on the typing turnaround. Ben thanked Misty and directed his attention back to the battle.

"Fall back." The Conductoid pokemon moved back toward his trainer. "That was just a little bit of our spirit." Ben and Feedback crossed their arms with confidence still seeing the other pokemon still kissing the ground.

"Golem are you alright?" The pokemon stood back up. "Golem! Golem!" Flint felt a dark shadow over his conscience starting to fade. This battle, this battle made him felt the burning spirit he thought he once discarded.

"Use **Earthquake**!" Flint's voice became more booming and animated. The ground started shaking throughout the battlefield. The ground was beginning to fracture all around Feedback. Ben's pokemon was showing signs of worry waiting for Ben's command.

What went wrong during his journey? When did he started giving up?

"Jump and target Golem with **Aerial Ace**!" Feedback's height after the jump was astonishing; the pokemon was higher than the tallest tree in the surrounding area. A white glow appeared on Feedback's hand as he was diving down straight to Golem.

The promises he made, the promises he couldn't keep to the family he holds very dear. What was the next step? It was time for him to fix his mistakes.

"Let's end it, old friend, use **Mega Punch**!" Golem put all his power and spirit in its fist. Like **Aerial Ace** , Golem's hand had a blinding light as both punches clashed sending a small shockwave. The dust was picked up by the final blow making the winner seem ambiguous.

As the dust started to clear, Golem was on the ground fainted.

Ben was about to cheer until he saw his own pokemon was also down for the count.

Misty's mouth was wide opened seeing Ben, a beginner trainer who could tie against Flint's Golem. No beginner pokemon should have fought on par against this final evolution. She shook her head bringing herself back to reality.

"Since both pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is hereby a draw!" Flint returned his pokemon back, "You did well buddy. Thank you." Ben followed with Feedback. "That was a great first battle. You rock out there."

Flint walked up and shook Ben's hand. "You did really well, kid." Ben smiled back thanking him for the compliment. "Do you believe you can obtain that dream?" Ben looked straight at him. "Never know until I try."

"What happens if you fail?"

"I won't give up. I'll learn my lesson and try again and again until I win."

Flint expression was still deadpanned. "Well before you face the Pewter City Gym Leader, you must first heal your pokemon. I will take you to the pokemon center."

Ben turned his cocky attitude toward Misty while putting his hands on his hips. "And who said I was a beginner…" Misty didn't meet his gaze and instead followed Flint ahead of Ben, "You were extremely lucky." Ben, felt he was the winner, walked with his hands behind his head.

* * *

The duo followed Flint to the pokemon center. Since Ben never used the pokemon center back in Viridian City, he didn't know what to expect for a medical facility for pokemon, and it wasn't much different to a regular clinic.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy, and would you like me to heal your pokemon?" Ben looked at the pokemon nurse, and she wore a light pink dress with a white nurse apron with the bottom part of the outfit having a skirt. Her pigtails which were in a loop may be her defining feature to the young trainer.

"Yes, please." Ben gave her Feedback's pokeball and placed it on a machine behind her. _Is that machine going to heal my pokemon,_ Ben was curious of the machine, and lo and behold, he saw it in action. The machine made a beeping tune while the pokeball was being basked in light. After the beeping stop, Nurse Joy took the pokeball and returned it back to its trainer.

"Here you go, your pokemon is fully healed, we hope to see you again." She gave a cordial smile. _They have some advanced technology. Gwen, Kevin and Rook would have a field day in this world._

Ben left the pokemon center and ran to the gym feeling ready to face his first gym battle. The alien hero reached the front door and held a deep breath as he was going to enter the gym until Misty placed her hand on his.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Misty voice was weakened by her shortness of breath from catching up to Ben. "Good luck, on your first gym battle.

Ben saw a gentler side of Misty, and that made Ben smile with gratitude. "Thank you…ugh…I didn't get your name…ha-ha." Ben tried to conceal his idiot mistake with a laugh.

"It's Misty."

"Thank you, Misty. I like this side of you more than your normal self." Ben didn't choose his words very carefully and he met the consequences with her smacking him again on the top of his head.

"Are you looking to challenge the gym leader?" Ben stopped massaging the top of his head to see a dark-skinned teenager with brunette spiky hair. He wore an orange shirt over a green vest.

"Yes, I'm here to win my first gym badge." The teenager smiled at Ben's enthusiasm, and turned to look at his challenger's companion. Her appearance gave a sense of déjà vu to the gym leader. _Have I seen this girl before?_ He snapped out of his stupor and guided them inside the gym.

* * *

"Nice to meet you my name is Brock and I'm the gym leader of the Pewter City Gym." Brock gave his introduction as they reached the battlefield for the gym battle.

"Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson."

"I take it it's your first gym battle." Brock opened a storage consisting of several pokeballs evaluating which pokemon to use.

"Yes, this is my first gym battle, but I'm not your ordinary trainer so you shouldn't go easy on me." Brock heard the confidence in Ben's voice and did a double take on his choices.

Brock felt another sense of déjà vu, and he needed to confirm this for himself. "How long have you been a pokemon trainer?" Ben was fidgeting with embarrassment, "I've been a trainer about five days ago."

"Five days, you say?" Brock finally made his mind when he moved his hand from the pokeballs from the right to the center of the tray. "Well then, I accept your challenge. I hope you don't regret it."

Ben became more ecstatic from Brock's challenge. "I never regret a challenge."

Both trainers are now on the opposite sides of the field while the referee begins the match. "The battle is between Ben, the challenge, and Brock, the gym leader. Both trainers will use two pokemon, and only the challenger will be able to substitute pokemon. The battle will end when both pokemon are unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Graveler!" The pokemon had a rough boulder-like body, and what amazed Ben was its four arms. "Whoa! It's a rocky four arms!" He brought out his pokedex, "Graveler, the rock pokemon. Graveler rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction."

"I'm going to need a hand or four! Go Four Arms!" One of Ben's original aliens, Four Arms, with its nostalgia appearance of a white and black stripe t-shirt and fingerless gloves starred off against Graveler.

"Graveler use **Rollout**!" Ben, thanks to Flint's battle, had an idea to counter the Rock-type move. "Four Arms use **Bulk-Up** and stop Graveler in its tracks!" Four Arms started to flex its muscle increasing its physical prowess and proved his overwhelming strength by stopping Graveler. Ben's pokemon held on the rock pokemon with two arms leaving two arms freely.

"Yes! Use **Cross-Chop**!" Four Arms struck Graveler with its forearms in a X-shape strike dazing Brock's pokemon.

"Graveler, snap out of it!"

"Keep up the beat down. Four Arms, **Mach Punch**!" The Fighting-Type focused its energy on one fist and the pokemon brings it down on the stunned Graveler. The aftermath solidified Ben's advantage with the first pokemon to faith was Graveler.

"Graveler is unable to battle! The first round goes to the challenger!" The referee announced the results of the first round.

"Woo! You showed that pokemon who has the rock-hard muscles!" Four Arms stroke its ego by crossing two arms while flexing its other arms.

Brock, who is now down one pokemon, still showed a confident demeanor. He brought out his last pokeball and threw it with reinvigorated spirit. "Go, Onix!" Four Arms and its trainer was treated with the appearance of the biggest pokemon they have seen. The rock snake pokemon was towering over Four Arms creating a bit of intimidation to the overconfident pokemon.

"Onix, the rock snake pokemon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black." _What I would give to have diamond head right now._

"Let the second battle begin!"

"Onix use **Dig**!" The humongous pokemon dived into the ground concealing its movement.

"Listen to the sounds underground." Four Arms hearing Ben's command turned its head side-to-side desperately trying to pick up Onix's movements.

Brock chuckled from Ben's decision. "Now!" Four Arms was sent flying up in the air from Onix's violent exit. Four Arms recovered from the shock, but Ben was still dumbstruck which made the Fighting-Type opened to another strike, and the strike did come by Onix's tail; the strike sent Four Arms hard into the gym wall.

"Four Arms!"

"Restrict its movements!" Onix began wrapping its snake body around Four Arms slowly strangling the pokemon.

"Use **Cross Chop**!" Ben's pokemon used the fighting move one after another trying to escape Onix's grip but to no prevail.

"Let's end it, Onix!" Onix roared in agreement and chucked the pokemon again back into the wall causing the Four Arm wonder out for the count.

"Four Arms is unable to battle! The second round goes to Brock, the gym leader!"

"You were great out there." Ben praised his fallen pokemon and took out his second pokemon.

"Let's go Swampfi-" Ben was interrupted as another pokeball opened revealing Feedback on the stage.

"Feedback, you want to battle?" Feedback crossed its arms and nodded back to Ben signaling its enthusiasm.

"Ok! I choose Feedback!" Misty seeing Ben's choice felt like he didn't learn anything after facing Flint. "Ben! Are you crazy! You remembered the last battle?!"

"I put my trust in my pokemon." He gave a thumbs-up to Misty who had a look an awe for his ability to stay cool under pressure and his constant headstrong attitude.

"Let the final battle commence!"

"Onix use **Dig**!" Brock double downed on his original strategy of disorienting Ben and his pokemon by forcing them to fight an enemy that can't see.

 _He is going to use the same trick on Feedback._ Ben came to the same conclusion like Misty and this time it will be different.

"Feedback, use your grip to stay on the wall!" Feedback obeyed and use its plug-like fingers to stick on the walls.

Now all that Ben and Feedback can do is to stay calm and wait for Brock's next move.

Thirty seconds passed however each second felt like a minute as the battlefield was grip with knife-cutting tension. Feedback was paranoid and the pokemon deserved to be paranoid since the Electric-Type had to scan the entire ground making sure not to leave one rock unturned or else Onix would strike when Feedback was at its most venerable.

Onix finally made its debut as it erupts from Feedback's left closing onto the pokemon. "Feedback use **Agility** to dodge!" Feedback increased its speed and evaded the strike by moving to the right.

"Use **Power-Up Punch** on its head!" "Onix, restrict its movements!" Onix surrounded the pokemon and coiled its body however Feedback jumped in the air and started sprinting to its destination using its snake body. Onix was wide-eyed when it saw the agile pokemon make it to the head in seconds and strike Onix causing the Rock-Type to flinch.

"Use **Aerial Ace**!" Onix shook his head and saw its opponent jump in the air again and come down with a hammer kick on its head.

"Now use **Screech**!" Onix roared a nail-to-a-glass sound pushing back Feedback. "Hold on, don't give up buddy!" Ben's words reached his pokemon as the Conductoid pokemon slammed its antennas and fingers to the ground.

" **Headbutt**!" Onix screech ended to Feedback's delight however it was greeted by a several ton rock snake that was lunging right in its sights.

"Go left and use **Agility**!" Feedback barrel-roll to the left and began increasing its speed once more. Brock was seeing Ben setting up Feedback to outmaneuver and outpace his Onix.

"Use **Rock Slide** on the battlefield!" Onix created circles of rocks of various sizes around its body. On command, it threw all the rocks in the air evenly distributed the obstacles all over the field to limit Feedback's movements.

"Use **Dig**!" Onix began to dive back into the ground, but the alien hero wouldn't allow Brock to get the better of him. "We won't let rocks get in our way, use **Power-Up Punch**!" Feedback used the debris as platforms to propel itself to amazing speed surprising Onix by appearing close to its head when it felt a strong force colliding on that spot. The augmented punch increasing after each previous successful strike made Onix lose its balance and collapse on the ground.

 _Can't let it strike again!_ "Use **Screech** quickly!" Onix's vision was slowly fading while desperately pinpointing the opponent. "Dodge it!" Feedback evaded and reappeared behind Onix.

"That's it! Use **Aerial Ace**!" Ben made a diagonal slash with his arm which his pokemon followed and once again struck Onix's head bring up the dust. The last sound being made was Onix's cry to the augmented Flying-Type move.

Onix after taking blow after blow finally yield. "Onix is unable to battle! Which means the victory goes to Ben Tennyson, the challenger!"

"We won? We won!" Ben brought both arms up in victory. Brock praised and returned his fainted Onix back to the pokeball. "Good job."

Brock appeared in front of Ben with the badge commemorating his first victory over a Kanto gym leader. "Per gym battle rules, you have won the Boulder Badge." Ben took the Octagon-shape badge which had a shiny gray color scheme.

"This is awesome! I got my first badge!"

"Congratulations, Ben!" Ben saw Misty's smile for the first time and he felt happy.

"You raised your pokemon very well." Ben hearing a gym leader's praise shrugged in embarrassment. "Well, I knew these guys for a long time now."

Brock saw a trait in the young Tennyson that was like no other; the previous trainers he fought, the young prodigies all had unique qualities: intelligence, intuition, confidence, etc. Ben Tennyson had a fighting spirit combined with his trust in his pokemon, his partners, that would propel him further.

The gym leader, who's responsibility is to battle trainers to test their strength and resolve, finally felt like he enjoyed himself during the battle. Truth be told, he never wanted to battle with his pokemon; these were his responsibilities that were forced upon him after his parents left him along with his siblings. All Brock wanted was to care and nurture pokemon, and he envy trainers like Ben who could see the world and all the amazing sceneries, people to befriend, and wonderful pokemon. Ya that would be the life.

* * *

"Thank you for the badge!" Ben yelled out to Brock while both him and Misty waved their hands in goodbye to Pewter City and the gym. Brock waved back and kept a smile on his face until they were out of sight.

He breathed a sigh and was about to head into the gym until he saw an older man. "Sorry Sir, I already had a battle today and my pokemon need to rest."

"It's been a long time, son." Brock hearing that word made him keep his undivided attention to the man. He didn't want to believe. The man was taking off his hat, but he was 99% sure who was under the hat. The hairstyle was exactly like his.

"Father…" Brock's mouth was wide-opened. He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling, happy, sad, or bitter.

"Why haven't you come back until now?" Brock's father, Flint, couldn't held his head up and look at his own son in the face.

"I have always been here. I've been selling souvenirs near the city. Brock, my son, you have accomplished so much as the gym leader. You have taken every responsibility that was given to you; being the gym leader as well as being the mother and father to your brother and sisters. I couldn't face my family after failing to keep my promise."

Tears were starting to flow from his cheeks. "I never intended to have my son carry this burden, and the more time that has passed, the more I believe I failed my family."

This time it was Brock's turn to show tears. "We never cared if you failed. After mother left to find you, all we wanted is to see our father again." Flint hearing the truth wrapped his arms around his son which Brock returned.

"I wallowed in my own failure that I didn't give my son the chance to chase his own dreams."

"Wait you mean…" Flint patted his son's shoulder confirming his words.

"It is my turn to take responsibility for the family and the gym. Go follow your dreams. You wanted to be pokemon breeder when you were young, haven't you?" Brock nodded and wipe the teardrops from his eyes.

"But we just finally reunited again as a family." His father put his hand on his shoulder shaking his head. "We have a lot of time to catch up when I see you come back as the best pokemon breeder."

"Okay." Flint gave him the backpack he was wearing containing the essentials for the first few days.

Brock started running over the horizon. "Remember when someone tells you if you can obtain your dreams! You tell them you won't know until you try!" Brock nodded to his father's fleeting words. "I will!"

"And remember if they say what happens if you fail! Then you tell them you will try and try again until you succeed!"

"I will!" Brock gave his last words to his father until he could no longer see him. He hit the ground running toward his dreams, his goals, his future, and there was one last thing he needed to do.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Ben and Misty turned around to see Brock running towards them waving his hands.

"Brock? What are you doing here? Wait, did I forget something?"

Brock took a moment to catch his breath. "I want to travel with you guys." Ben and Misty looked at each other and they already knew their answer.

"The more the merrier! Welcome Brock!" Brock was happy for allowing him to travel on their journey. Now, it was time to head to Cerulean City for Ben's second gym battle.

 **X**

 **X**

 **I hope you guys like I gave a pokemon battle between Flint and Ben.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mt Moon to Cerulean City

**This one is my longest so far with 8,000 words. This one took very long and I was closed to finished it three days ago then low drive for writing kicked in.**

 **Let's start with some questions:**

 **Rocker on: I may incorporate Ben's OP aliens like Alien X and Waybig in movie chapters. I'm going to cover some of the movies and may make one or OC ones as well. Originally I wasn't going to put the Rocket Trio in the story and instead have Team Rocket Elites but I ended up changing that up slightly so they will show around every other chapter from now on.**

 **Rocker on: The De ja vu part with Brock was a reference to pokemon origin when they questioned Red how long he was trainer-five days. Ben pretty much started the same time as the other three trainers.**

 **Guest: I won't give Ash's pokemon to Ben. Instead, the pokemon may go to other trainers like how Red has a Pikachu.**

 **Lycoan wolf entity: Upgrade will play a part around the Hoenn part of the series. I don't want to put everything in the Kanto arc.**

 **That's the end of the questions.**

 **X**

 **The pokedex entries will now be typed like _this_. With both bold and italics.**

 **I would also like to know how you feel about the battle scenes. Are they good in terms of description and overall appeal?**

 **X**

 **And finally here is the PokeAlien profiles:**

 **Swampfire (Fire/Grass Type) Ability: Plant Body**

 **Moves: Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Grass Knot, Frenzy Plant**

 **Plant Body: Heals HP on grassy terrain.**

 **Appearance: Alien Force**

 **X**

 **Feedback (Electric-Type) Ability: Lightning Rod**

 **Moves: Power-Up Punch Parabolic Charge, Agility, Aerial Ace**

 **Lightning Rod: Draws in all Electric-Type moves to boost its Sp. ATK stat.**

 **Appearance: Omniverse**

 **X**

 **Four Arms (Fighting-Type) Ability: Guts**

 **Moves: Bulk-Up, Cross-Chop, Counter, Mach Punch**

 **Guts: Boost the Attack stat if the pokemon has a status condition.**

 **Appearance: Original**

 **X**

 **Big Chill (Ice/Ghost-Type) Ability: Snow Cloak**

 **Moves: Frost Breath, Phantom Force, Night Shade, Hail**

 **Snow Cloak: Raises evasion in a hailstorm**

 **Appearance: Alien Force**

 **X**

 **Astrodactyl (Flying-Type) Ability: Aerilate**

 **Moves: Power-Whip, Acrobatics, Roost, Extreme Speed**

 **Aerilate: Normal-Type moves become Flying-Type and are slightly boosted.**

 **Appearance: Omniverse**

 **X**

 **Ripjaws (Water/?-Typing) Ability: Strong Jaw**

 **Moves: Crunch, Aqua Jet, Feint Attack, Whirlpool**

 **Strong Jaw: The pokemon's strong jaw boosts the power of its biting moves.**

 **Appearance: Original**

 **X**

 **Finally I would like to thank Lycoan wolf entity for the great artwork. Now I have one instead of a blank face. I may also implement his OC for a pokemon battle against Ben in the upcoming chapter. I just need to figure out where to put him.**

 **Edit: I forgot to mention magicalfan 18's contribution as well. He helped me create ideas for the upcoming Pokealiens for the later series hopefully I'll incorporate them in Johto or Hoenn.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 and Pokemon brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

Previously in Ben Tennyson's Kanto Adventures, the young trainer has won the Boulder Badge, and now is heading to Cerulean City with his two companions, Misty and Brock. But, before they could reach the city, they must first pass through Mt. Moon. The mountain is known for their unique pokemon, and its beautiful meteor showers. Luckily, the gang may be treated with both spectacles.

"Hey guys look at the sky." Brock pointed his finger for Ben and Misty to see the clear night sky unpolluted from the city lights. You could see all the stars burning brightly in the sky and shooting objects grazing through the sky. "Wow! A meteor shower!", Misty exclaimed.

Ben nodded in awe seeing the beautiful performance in the sky. The gang agreed to stop here for the night. Ben looked through his backpack and found tent equipment fit for three people. _I wonder if this is Paradox's doing._ Brock had equipment to make a real meal for the night. While Misty set up the tent, Ben grabbed some wood to light the fire so Brock can cook some stew.

Ben felt the nostalgia of his summer vacation back when he first got the Omnitrix. The camping trips with his cousin, Gwen, and his grandpa Max were some of his favorite family memories though he wouldn't openly admit it out of Gwen's teasing.

After the gang finished their dinner and was about to hit the hay until they hear a low moan from the bushes. This freaked out the gang enough for them to investigate the rustling bushes. Ben and Brock were in the front while Misty, who was the most creeped out, stayed in the back. Upon closer inspection, they saw it was a young man, around his early 20's. He had brunette hair in a messy style, little facial fuzz on his chin, and was wearing glasses. Ben could guess his occupation by his white lab coat-chances are he was a scientist or researcher.

Brock seeing the man exhausted was the first to spring into action. He was checking for any signs of injuries, blood, deep cuts, any signs; fortunately, his only injuries were the bruises and dirt on himself. "Hey, are injured, dehydrated-".

The man opened his eyes more to see the dark-skinned boy trying to help him. "Ugh…need…food." Brock took a firmer hold onto him and brought him to the campsite. He gave the bowl of leftover stew to the man whose hands were shaking desperately not to drop it. The man took the first sip of the soup and almost kept his shaking hands under better control. When he was half-way done, his dexterity was almost back and he was now able to communicate properly with his saviors.

"Thank you…for your assistance." He raised his bowl to drink the last amount of the soup's content. "Hhaawwnhh!" The man gave his loud sound of relief for the food.

"Nice to help. My name is Ben Tennyson and these are my friends, Brock and Misty." Both waved at him in greeting.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here in that condition?" The young man checked his wristwatch and nodded to Misty's questions. He proceeded to answer them, "My name is Seymour and I'm a scientist researching the stones on this mountain and the mysterious pokemon residing in this area."

"Mysterious pokemon?" Ben questioned with a raised eyebrow. This pique the young hero's interest; he has encountered some awesome-looking pokemon so far in the journey, it will be interesting to see what obtains the title "mysterious".

"Yes! The pokemon are called Clefairy! They mostly appear near here next to Mt. Moon and there already is a theory stating they don't belong to this world! They are alien pokemon!" The scientist named Seymour 's tone was like a fanatic, but this is only further Ben's enthusiasm to meet them. "Alien Pokemon, you say." He took a peak at his pokeballs.

Misty took a closer seat between Ben and the scientist. "And you say you were talking about researching stones?" Seymour's fanaticism mellowed down to answer her. "Oh yes. I'm researching the stones from meteorites that fall near Mt. Moon. There have been reports the strange qualities from Mt. Moon transform them into something more." Seymour rechecked his wristwatch.

Misty and Brock were in awe for the scientist's amazing speech about the rocks while Ben's mind was still on the pokemon, Clefairy. _Will it have extra eyes, maybe two heads, or maybe since it has the name 'fairy' in its name, it might look like my Pesky Dust alien!_ He turned around to see Misty and Brock immersed with the scientist's conversation that they may not notice him if he would take a little stroll.

 _It wouldn't hurt to see if I can catch a small glimpse of these Clefairy._ Ben had a mischievous smile as he walking backwards. Seymour noticed, from the side of his eye, the Tennyson boy was walking carefully not to grab their attention. The scientist gave a small grin and continued his conversation with Brock and Misty, normally.

Until Ben was sure he was away from their sight, he started picking up speed.

 _Now if I was an alien now, where would I be._

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy." Ben removed himself from his thoughts to see he was already surrounded by over thirty of these pokemon! Ben saw the pokemon was pink with brown pointed ears.

"So, you guys are the 'mysterious' pokemon." He brought out his pokedex, _**"Clefairy, the fairy pokemon.**_ _ **Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas."**_

The initial excitement over the pokemon became a letdown for the young trainer. "Ah man! I thought you guys will look, I don't know, alien." He slouched his shoulder in disappointment. Suddenly, he felt his body become lighter; he checked the ground to see himself above it. It turned out the group of Clefairy picked him up and is now started to transport him into an unknown location.

"I take back what I said, you guys are awesome so- let me down!" Ben's sounds of pleading were obstructed by the pokemon's constant chant of their name. _Why do I feel like I'm not going to be treated like the guest of honor?_

* * *

Seymour finished the last of his observations, and took a glance commenting on their missing friend. "Where is your other friend?" Misty looked behind her to see he was in fact missing.

"Hey, where's Ben?"

"He must have gone to the restroom."

Seymour came to a different conclusion to Brock's. "He must have gone to see the Clefairy. He had a face of amusement when I mention the pokemon."

Misty looked furious from Ben's rash thinking. "What is that idiot thinking running around in the middle of the night!" Their guest put an arm on her shoulder to attempt to calm her down. "Don't worry, Misty. I may have an idea on Ben's location. We must hurry." The scientist went forward in the mountain area while the others followed him.

* * *

"Is the location of the Moon Stone found yet?" The female voice had a tone of irritation directed to her subordinate's lack of progress.

One individual was a young man with blue hair while the other was a young lady with red hair. Both were donning the black Team Rocket uniform complete with the red "R" on their chest. They both gave their respectful salute to their superior.

"We are very closed Miss." Neither were the ones who gave their response; instead, the response was from a talking Meowth! The cat pokemon looked very much like any other of its species with the exception that it could speak in a human language.

"See to it you find its location quickly." The head Team Rocket had a similar uniform to any other female member only with a small modification with the upper half which has a small opening exposing a little bit of cleavage, and she had black pantyhose. The long blond hair and blue eyed Team Rocket Elite had a disgusted look while she commanded her subordinates.

"Yes, Miss Cassandra!" All three of the Team Rocket members including the Meowth gave their final salute to their superior as she walked to a different direction.

"Man, she is a bitch." The pinked-haired woman whispered with clench teeth to her other crouched teammates.

"We have no choice. We must follow orders." The blue-haired man slouched his shoulders in forced acceptance.

"We should just obtain the moon stone and personally delivered it to the boss." The Meowth butted in the center. The other two's eyes sparkled at the opportunity.

"Then the boss will give us a promotion, fame, fortune, and all of boss's respect and gratitude!" In their minds, these pictured their boss, Giovani, with a big smile while petting his unique Persian pokemon, extremely grateful to their hard work and giving them status of Team Rocket Elites. The end of their daydreaming was in a form of them towering over Team Rocket Elite Cassandra who was demoted and had a face of terror of the trio.

"Haha, that's the plan!" They double-checked to make sure their superior wasn't around and bolted into action giving 110% in finding the moon stone.

* * *

"I said let go of me!" The mob of Clefairy finally listened to Ben and chucked him in front giving him some bruises. "Ahk! Why you little-" He stopped his bitter comment to see the meteorite that looked like it recently fell to Earth. The rock had ragged edges, but it also had a glossy look to it like it was polished. The sight of the rock commanded for the young trainer's attention.

"Wow, that looks awesome." He was getting closer to touch the meteorite. "I wouldn't touch it if you know what's good for you, kid." Ben didn't like the threatening tone the woman was giving him. He turned around to see the blonde-haired Team Rocket Elite.

Ben noticed the uniform from the briefings with Looker; it was the same black uniform with the "R" lettering. He took a quick look around his surroundings to see that none of his traveling friends were around, and now Ben had a grin like the hero has caught the evildoers. "I take it you're from that criminal gang, Team Rocket."

"You should watch that mouth of yours, brat." She took out her pokeball with a malicious look in her eyes. "Before I change it for you."

Ben took out the badge that was given by Looker. "I, Ben Tennyson, Deputy…I think it's deputy, ya it is… Deputy Investigator of International Police hereby place you under arrest."

"They let a little brat be a part of the police force." Her expression was more shock from his recruitment than his actual authority.

Ben put the badge away and took out his own pokeball never changing his expression. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. Now you said you'll change it for me. I would like to see you try."

"Go, Golbat!" The large bat pokemon with its extremely large mouth and menacing look glared at Ben.

"Go, Astrodactyl!" The Pterodactyl-like PokéAlien had a beak-like mouth and was outfitted with jetpack device for extreme flight and agility, and energy whips on its wrists.

The Team Rocket Elite shook her shoulders in disgust from Ben's PokéAlien. "Ugh, what is that thing?!"

"You're worst nightmare. Now fly, Astrodactyl!" The PokéAlien's jetpack went into action and jetted it in the air at high speeds.

"Follow it!" The Golbat sprang into action and attempted to follow it, but with no prevail because of the difference in their speeds.

"Too slow, Dracula-wannabe! Use **Power Whip**!" Both energy whips erupted from Astrodactyl's wrist cuffs and struck the bat pokemon. "Follow it up! Rope that oversized bat!" The PokéAlien followed orders and roped Golbat restricting its mouth and wings incapacitating the pokemon.

"You brat! Release it!" The elite member looked like she would be foaming in the mouth in anger. This gave Ben an excellent idea.

"Gladly." He motioned to Astrodactyl, and the restraint Golbat was flung at fast speed colliding with its trainer.

"Now to arrest you. Go Swampfire, use **Grass Knot**!" Ben released Swampfire who immediately threw some seeds which quickly grown into vines restraining the hot-headed criminal.

"Release me this instant!"

"You need to take a chill pill instead." The woman only gave him the silenced death glare at his antics. "Fine, don't have a sense of humor."

"Ben!" He turned around to see the scientist with his friends running to him. Ben waved to them with his cheerful smile.

"Hey, you guys found me-" *Smack* "Ow, why do you keep hitting me on the head!"

"Because you keep on doing things yourself without anyone else's consideration. We got really worried you know." Misty's nasty toned turned more concerned and that hurt the young hero.

"I'm sorry for worrying you both." Ben put his head down. Brock and Misty looked at each other and smiled as they put a hand on Ben's shoulder accepting his apology.

"So-" Ben saw his friends pointed at the Team Rocket Elite who was in a constant struggle to release herself from the vines. "oh her, the Clefairy picked me up and brought me here probably to stop her from stealing the moon stones."

"Wow! The Clefairy really put their trust in you." Ben nodded to Seymour's comment.

"You four right there!" Their reunion was cut short when they saw a group sprinting to them consisting of ten fully armed police officers and the head investigator right in front. Ben saw the investigator was none other than Investigator Looker.

Ben fought his urge to wave towards him because their knowledge of each other still needs to remain secret. Looker saw the gang and saw Ben as well; his facial expression was initially surprised but mellowed out when he reached them.

"It seems you captured a Team Rocket Elite. I would like to thank you for your cooperation on the matter, and we will take her off your hands." He flashed his International Police badge with the astonishment of the whole gang, Ben had to fake it, of course.

Looker didn't want to stay any longer as a precaution so he obtained the prisoner and left back to headquarters making sure to thank him with the communicator next time.

* * *

Unknowingly for the police and the gang, they didn't capture all the Team Rocket members, and they will find out soon enough.

Behind a rock, the Team Rocket Trio sat in concealment. Jessie was the first to comment, "Hey, that twerp arrested our superior." The trio looked at each other in silenced until they all sported a opportunist grin. "Well… since we did lose our commanding officer…" Both James and Meowth nodded. "I guess that makes us left to complete the mission." Now with this golden opportunity, they can show their boss their worth.

They stealthily move toward the moon stone; the rock is too large to transport, but all they need is a small chunk. When they managed to get near the rock without the gang knowing, they realized one small problem.

"We don't have anything sharp to obtain a fragment!" James whisper-yelled to his teammates; Jessie had a look of dread, but Meowth had a back-up.

"When you need something done right, you need do it yourself." Meowth enlarged his claws ready to strike.

"OWWW!"

"Hey, what was that?" Ben's group turned around to see a bi-pedal cat pokemon running like a chicken with its head cut off trying to sooth its claws.

"OW! OW! My precious claws!" Meowth was in tears after seeing the top portions of the claws removed from the botched strike. "Stupid rock!" The pokemon proceeded to kick the large rock with only created more pain.

All four of the spectators had their mouths and eyes wide opened in shock. "Pokemon can actually talk?!" Ben was the first to talk which grabbed Meowth's attention. The talking Meowth did a quick look over the situation and realized the screw up by making too much noise. "Um, guys."

Both Jessie and James appeared right next to their partner. Seymour hesitantly pointed at the evil trio. "There…where more of you?" They glanced at him which made him hide behind Brock and Misty.

"Listen, twerp. Take a lesson from that scientist and leave this place."

"And why would I listen to _you_." The trio had a sparkle in their eye as they introduce themselves.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world with devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

The trio looked at their audience prepared to see the gloom and terror on their face only to see Ben's mouth in a shape of a line giving the expression of "you got to be kidding."

"Hey! Twerp look more frightening! Do you know who we are!"

Ben pulled out another pokeball and gave the rocket gang a sardonic grin. "I thought I was facing Team Rocket, but I must've been mistaken."

"Go, Feedback!" Ben put away Astrodactyl and now had Swampfire and Feedback on his side.

"You want to play hard ball then? Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Koffing!" Ben saw the familiar purple rock-looking pokeball and now is introduced to Ekans who looked like a snake Ben could have found back home.

"Ben, be careful from Koffing and Ekans, they are Poison-Types and they are effective against Grass-Types." Brock warned Ben seeing Swampfire looks closely like a Grass-Type pokemon as possible.

"Thanks for the heads-up."

"Ekans use **Poison Sting**!" "Koffing use **Smog**!" The smog blocked the visibility of the poison darts.

Ben put his arms forward, "Swampfire use **Flamethrower**!" The flames from Swampfire incinerated the poisonous cloud and the poison dart-like attack. The flames didn't end with the collision and struck the two Poison-types and the trio as well. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" They were running back in forth trying to distinguish themselves.

Ben then copied the stance when he takes when he was Feedback when he uses its signature move. "Now Feedback, use **Parabolic Charge**!" Electricity flowed from the fingertips and was directed at the Team Rocket members creating an explosion blasting them away from Mt. Moon.

"We were so closed!" Jessie was saddened.

"On the bright side, we have a new mission."

"Ya! The capturing of that twerp's pokemon!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth said their second to last final words, respectively as they are being send to the far horizon.

"TEAM ROCKET HAS BLASTED OFF!"

Ben called it a success as he saw Team Rocket finally disappearing as a small trickle in the sky. Seymour stopped hiding behind Brock and Misty and went up to Ben congratulating him on saving the moon stone from Team Rocket as the group of Clefairy started coming out of hiding.

Misty crouched down to the Clefairy to get a better look. "Aww, they are so cute." Clefairy chanted in gratitude to the girl.

Ben was happy for the adventurous night. Suddenly, when he walking he felt something hit his foot. He looked down to see a portion of the meteorite that must have come off during the fight. "Here Seymour, I believe this is what you were looking for."

Seymour seeing moon stone fragment hugged the trainer and took the stone with tears in eyes.

"I am truly grateful for your help in my research." Seymour waving to the gang as they leave Mt. Moon to their next destination to Cerulean City.

* * *

Seymour breathed a sigh of relief while he discarded his positive demeanor. "Damn that woman."

"Cursing your director. How shameful of you, Seymour." The scientist turned to see the woman who was the bane of his existence. He didn't like her mocking grin she had directed at him.

"I was forced to hide like a coward because there were Team Rocket members lurking around and I didn't have any pokemon because you didn't supply me any so I had to hopefully wait for a group of trainers for help."

She simply had a carefree smile. Seymour breathed a last sigh and brought himself closer to her.

"Nevertheless, I got that moon stone like you ordered." She disregarded the stare he was emitting to her as she happily took the stone off his hands. Seymour was rewarded with a pokeball as the woman half-heartily threw to him.

"Like I promised, here is your pokemon, and with that is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship." Seymour scoffed at her emphasize of "beautiful". "I only care of abdicating Lloyd's position, and if you can assist me then our _partnership_ is mutual."

The woman smiled at the scientist. "Then we will have a wonderful partnership." She took a glance at her surroundings and saw the same group of Clefairy that found her to be intimidating and felt the need to protect their home.

"But first how about we test that pokemon of yours? I believe you're going to like it." Seymour saw the hoard of Clefairy and heartily agreed. He threw the pokeball revealing one of the masters of Psychic-Types, Alakazam. There was something odd on one of Alakazam's spoons, and it looked like a tiny stone with a dazzling surface.

"What in the world?" The woman put a similar stone in his hands. "If you believe you have the will to face Lloyd then the stone will listen to your heart." He squeezed the stone near his heart. "It will listen to my heart, you say?"

He got his answer as the stone unleased pillars of light that was connecting to the light emitting from the stone on Alakazam. When the light merged into, it consumed the Psychic-Type as it roared with immense vigor.

Seymour couldn't believe what was happening; the light looked like the one before pokemon evolve, but that was impossible…Alakazam was the final evolution form. He saw the transformation in action; Alakazam's two spoons soon turned into as many as ten or more that was surrounding its body. The facial features started to grow signaling age and wisdom. Finally, Alakazam was no longer tethered to the ground as its body was levitating.

"Are you going to command it or are you just going to gawk?" The woman giggled much to the Seymour's displeasure.

Clefairy was going to strike until… "Alakazam use **Psychic**."The pokemon's eyes glowed a blue color as the same glow started consuming the Clefairy. The hoard cried out in pain. The first half of the hoard was slammed down to the ground by the psychic forces unable to get back on their feet. The other half was thrown into the surrounding boulders causing all of them to faint.

There was a drop of sweat on his face as he saw the uncontested onslaught. "A-amazing!" He started to laugh at his newfound fortune. "I finally have the power!"

The woman simply smiled at his craziness and just walked away. _I can use him perfectly_.

* * *

Cerulean City, the home of the second gym specializing in Water-Type pokemon. Like the gym, Cerulean City's affinity for water such as its architecture of small water cannels zipping around the city, and its underwater ballet performances make this city a must-see attraction in the Kanto Region.

Ben was looking through Ripjaws's profile through the pokedex for his upcoming gym battle however there was something strange in the entry. "Hey Brock." He turned to Ben's attention to the device. "You're an expert of pokemon typing, right? Could you help me figure this out?"

Brock nodded for his help and saw the pokedex entry for the PokéAlien. Most of data looked fined however there was some information that was a mystery. "Ripjaws, the jaws pokemon. Water/?-Typing. Hmm, that's strange." Brock never saw anything like this before; he then looked at the pokemon's move set and found another mystery. "Crunch? I don't remember that move. Its typing is also unknown."

"That's strange." Ben saw Brock's puzzled face and decided to give up on this mystery for now. The conversation ended when the city was in sight.

"Cerulean City! Here we are! Last one down is a rotten egg!" Misty had a face of concern after seeing Ben sprinting to the city. "Wait!" Ben, slowed down, already made it in the city center with Misty and Brock finally arriving. Misty pull on the energetic trainer's arm trying grab his attention, and started pulling him away.

"Hey wait, the Cerulean Gym may be too busy. We should skip to the Vermillion City to have your next gym battle." Ben kept his feet planted on the ground disagreeing with Misty's proposal.

"I'm not going to give the up the chance to face the gym leader." He disentangles his arm from hers and proceeded to sprint again to the Cerulean Gym. Misty looked like she just gave up.

"Is everything ok, Misty?" Brock looked at her with concern.

"Yes, everything is ok." Misty slouched her shoulder in fatigue. "I need to do something." Brock contemplated following Misty, but he felt she could handle herself more than his other lively companion.

Ben was greeted with a huge crowd at the main entrance of the gym building. "Hey, what's going on?" A man in the crowd heard his question. "We are waiting in line for the underwater performance!" Ben looked confused and looked again at the line in the front. "This is the Cerulean City Gym, right?" The man nodded which only confused the hero.

Ben was forced to wait for thirty minutes just to enter the building much less finishing the line. Ben looked in his backpack for anything Paradox left for him out of boredom. "Come on Paradox, you must have left something to fill the boredom." He looked through pocket after pocket until he found something occupying one. "Score!" He took it out revealing-it was a pack of gumballs.

"Ok, professor." Ben bit his lip in vexation and proceeded to eat a gumball. "Want one?" He offered the candy to the man he questioned beforehand.

Ben lived through the line and made his way to the seats, and unfortunately, it was one of the back rows making viewing the performance extremely difficult. The show was beginning to start and could faintly see a pokemon resembling a seal.

"Hey, Ben. What are you doing over here in the back?" Ben saw Brock and didn't see Misty anywhere.

"There was a long line and this was all I got." Ben said matter-in-fact.

"Challengers can wait backstage so the gym leader can battle after the show." Ben hearing the news was frozen and then banged his head with the row chair in front of him. His actions spelled out "really" to the former gym leader.

Ben made his way backstage before Brock can tag along with him. The manager seeing the brunette questioned him is reasoning for being in the back, and Ben answered by pulling out the Boulder Badge saying he was here to face the gym leader. The manager hearing his challenge shrugged and let him stay there.

Brock's entrance wasn't anything easy; Brock said he wasn't here to technically face the gym leader, and they wouldn't believe he was the gym leader of Pewter City. He had a lot of explaining to do before he could catch up to Ben.

When the performance finally ended, Ben saw three girls coming backstage. The girl in front was the tallest and may be the oldest of the bunch. The girl named Daisy had free-flowing blonde hair with a flower and green eyes, and wore a red swimsuit for the performance. She didn't see the young challenger in front of her because she was too busy looking back and laughing with the others. The other two girls were side by side from each other. Violet had long flowing indigo hair with a braid and brown eyes, and had a green swimsuit. The younger-looking girl was named Lily; she had pink hair with blue eyes and she had a yellow swimsuit.

Lily stopped the others had directed their attention to the boy in front of them. Daisy shrugged in exhaustion and approached him. "We're sorry, but if you are looking for a gym battle we are already tired from our performance so if you want it you can have it." She brought out the Cascade Badge which was in the shape of a light blue raindrop, and placed it in Ben's hands.

Unbeknownst to Ben and the three gym leaders, Misty was concealing herself seeing Daisy offering him the badge without a battle. Misty gritted her teeth at their irresponsibility as gym leaders. She planned to walk up to them and yank the badge out of Ben's grasp and call out the girls however she saw something unexpected.

Ben opened the girl's hand and place the badge back to her. "I don't want it." The girl looked puzzle alongside the others. "I want to win the badge, not given to me for free."

For a trainer to challenge the Elite Four and the champion to obtain the title of Pokemon Champion, they must prove themselves by defeating all eight gym leaders. This tests the bond and character of both the trainer and pokemon, and simply obtaining the badge any other way didn't sit well for Ben Tennyson.

Misty looked at Ben in a better light seeing him relinquish the badge. Her face of amazement and respect for Ben ended prematurely when he saw another unexpected spectacle.

"From all my years as a gym leader, I have seen a lot of beautiful girls, but none compares to your breathtaking beauty!" Daisy involuntary stepped back from shock after seeing Brock swoop to the ground on one knee with a boutique of flowers intended for her.

"What in the world?" The other two girls said in astonishment at Brock's sudden confession.

"Where did you get the flowers?" Ben's words were more confused of Brock's acquisition of the flowers for the confession than the actual confession.

"WHY YOU! WHO SAYS YOU CAN HIT ON MY SISTER!" Misty's gaze was dead set on Brock as she violently pulled Brock away by the earlobe.

Ben was giggling at the comedic act until realization set in. "Wait…sister? You are related to the gym leaders?!"

Misty diverted her gaze embarrassed from her exposed identity. She nodded to his question.

"Well, looky here, our youngest sister couldn't make it as a master water pokemon trainer so she came running back." Violet said with a sassy tone as she placed her hand on her hip. Lily joined in with Violet. "It must be so sad being the less talented and beautiful one in the family." They finished with a chuckle at their own insult.

Misty gave them the death glare not liking their teasing of her return. This time Daisy stepped in on the conversation. "So…you must have returned after failing your goal in being the ultimate Water-Type trainer?"

"I didn't fail my goal!" Ben stepped back already knowing not to mess with Misty when she was this hotheaded. "And I will prove if by battling this trainer in a gym battle!" Ben looked to his left and right and realized she was talking about him.

* * *

 _I didn't plan my gym battle to turn out like this_ , Ben was thinking in his head while also trying to hold a smile from this confusing turn of events.

The gym arena consisted mostly of water with a few spherical platforms meant for land-based pokemon who dared compete.

The three older sisters were serving as the referees for this battle with the oldest, Daisy, informing the rules. "The gym battle will consist between Misty, the gym leader, and Ben, the challenger. Both trainers may only use two pokemon, and only the challenger may substitute pokemon during the match. The match will end either trainer's pokemon is unable to battle. Are both trainers ready?" Both nodded as their eyes are locked in a gazing battle.

"Let the battle, commence!"

"Go Seaking!" The giant orange fish had a large powerful fin and was equipped with a sharp-looking horn. _**"Seaking, the goldfish pokemon. In the autumn spawning season, they can be seen swimming powerfully up rivers and creeks."**_

"Let's turn that fish into salmon! Go, Big Chill!" The blue moth PokéAlien spread out its wings in a graceful entrance on the field.

"What is that pokemon?" "Looks kind of creepy, don't you think?" Daisy silenced her sisters while looking at the moth in amusement.

"Dive under water!" Seaking dived down enough to mask any shape the pokemon may reveal in the water.

"Fly up as high as possible!" Ben felt Misty's plan to conceal her pokemon waiting for the right time to strike was the same as Brock's strategy with his Onix so the most logical thing is to keep as much distance to give more a window to react to the upcoming threat.

Misty seeing the plan only smirked. " **Megahorn**!" Ben and Big Chill saw Seaking break the surface and miraculously lunged itself faster than they anticipated. "What the?!" Ben's face was the same as Big Chill as the PokéAlien was struck by the shiny horn on Seaking. This caused Big Chill to bounce from the ceiling back down to a platform.

"Use **Frost Breath**!" Big Chill still had the stamina to strike after the attack. The frosty breath emitted from its mouth missed the target as Seaking was swimming at an incredible speed circling the Ice/Ghost PokéAlien. "How is this fast?!"

" **Poison Jab**!" The strike came from Big Chill's rear causing the PokéAlien to grunt in pain. Unfortunately for the Ben and Big Chill, the strike left an aftereffect as purple aura surrounding the it.

"It seems your pokemon got poisoned."

"Poison?"

"It caused damage over time until the pokemon faints." Ben gritted his teeth not like his odds right now.

"Ben!" The trainer looked at referee stand to see Brock. "Seaking must be using an ability called Swift Swim to increase its speed in the water!"

"Ability?" Ben thought back to the pokedex and noticed there were other data excluding typing or move sets, and that dawned on him.

"Hey Brock! What's Snow Cloak?"

Brock eyebrow raised thinking Ben might have a chance. "It raises evasion in a hailstorm!"

Now Ben smirked thinking the tables now can be turned. "Big Chill use **Hail**!" Its wings were fully spread out creating a snowstorm including hails in the size of basketballs and tennis balls. The storm also produced frosted wind enough to disturb the calm water.

Misty saw the major shift in the environment and knew the match will be hard fought. Ben, on the other hand, celebrated it. "Ya! Now that's a hailstorm! Ready, Big Chill?" It nodded ready for round two.

"Use **Waterfall**!" A pillar of water broke the surface aiming at Big Chill only to miss from Seaking's loss of sight on the moth. Not only did Seaking miss, it got pelted from the hail causing some damage to pokemon.

"Hmm…you can't find Big Chill now, can't you?" Ben was getting his confidence and there was reason for it; Big Chill's dark blue body started turning more light until it was completely white thanks to the ability, Snow Cloak.

"Time for our counterattack! Use **Feint Attack**!" Misty never heard of an attack name like that and didn't know what to expect.

Seaking saw Big Chill on its right and was bracing for the impact only for it not come from the right but from the left. The unexpected direction made the attack even more deadly sending the Misty's pokemon down the surface.

"Keep up the attacks, **Agility**!" The increase in speed made Seaking more unpredictable thankfully its attacks were missing thanks to the boost in evasion.

"Come on use **Megahorn**!" This was the fifth attack of the same name however it finally landed a blow. "Hang in there, buddy!" The situation was still getting bleak from the constant poison damage. Ben needed a final blow.

"End it with **Poison Jab**!"

 _That's it_. Ben knew the answer. " **Phantom Force**!" At the moment when Seaking would have connected the move, Big Chill just disappeared into nothingness.

"Now!" Big Chill reappeared right above the Water-Type. The fact that they were both still in mid-air didn't spell any silver linings in Misty's favor. The PokéAlien struck the goldfish pokemon hard enough to send it slamming into the land platform below it. It looked like Ben got the early game advantage.

"Seaking is unable to battle! Which means the first round goes to the challenger!"

"Nice job, buddy!" Big Chill looked like it was about to faint soon so Ben returned it back into the pokeball as he awaited Misty's final pokemon.

"Ben, I'm sorry but my pride as a Water-Type trainer is on the line. The next one will not go down by your pokemon." She showed him the upcoming pokeball staring down at him.

Ben did the same. "I will not think of you as anything less than the greatest Water-type gym leader I have seen."

They both shared a smile before they threw their respective pokeballs.

"Go, Starmie!" "Go, Ripjaws!"

" _ **Starmie, the mysterious pokemon.**_ _ **Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."**_

"That's a Water-type?" "It looks disgusting." "Disgrace of the beautiful Water-types."

Ben chose to ignored the insults from the three sisters. It wasn't Ripjaws's appearance that made him like the alien; it was more than that.

"Ready?" Ben nodded to Misty's words.

" **Ice Beam**!" Misty drew first blood by attempting to freeze Ripjaws.

"Dive!" Ripjaws evaded the ice attack pulling a similar tactic from Misty's playbook only now she had a contingency.

"Land on the platform." Ben was confused; why would leave a Water-Type purposely on land when there was a vast water source. He got his answer soon enough.

" **Thunderbolt**!" _What?!_ Ben was visibly shocked as Starmie unleased electrical currents in the water leaving no escape for the PokéAlien.

 _Great it's like AmpFibian._ "Use **Aqua Jet** , push it back!" Ripjaws surrounded itself in a spiral-shape water barrier and headbutted Starmie however instead of being shoved back into the water instead it was shoved onto the next landing platform.

 _Ripjaws is going to suffocate without water and if it goes back in then Starmie can just use_ _ **Thunderbolt**_ _._

"Let's send it back into the water, use **Psychic**!" A purple glow was being emitted from the starfish pokemon and it started showing on Ripjaws.

"Brace for impact, buddy!" Ben was fearing the worst and expected to lose his first pokemon only the attack didn't come at all.

"Huh?" Ben looked back and still saw Starmie appearing to use the attack, but Ripjaws looked unaffected.

The three sisters along with Brock were equally flabbergasted. "What's going on? Why isn't **Psychic** not working?"

"Could it be Ripjaws is immune to Psychic-Type moves?" That was the best conclusion Brock could muster and for everyone else in the audience and the trainers on the field that was the best explanation possible.

"I don't know what's going on, but you rock Ripjaws!" The fish PokéAlien grinned ready to turn the tables. " **Crunch**!" A dark aura was being emitted from Ripjaws razor sharp teeth and now was making large faux-teeth full of darkness no longer attached to Ripjaws's teeth. (Think of how Mega Charizard X dragon claw works)

Misty was shocked from the move that she was frozen and was unable to command her Starmie. Ripjaws's attack hit dead center on Starmie causing massive amount of damage that Starmie was sent hurling into the water.

"That move looked pretty effective against Starmie. Do you think that move is a Ghost-Type?" The younger sister Lily asked her other sisters, but they were equally blind on the move.

"Use **Whirlpool**!" Ben's counterattack wasn't losing momentum and now Starmie was paying for it as it was struggling to fight the currents Ripjaws was creating as the PokéAlien circled the pokemon.

"Disperse the whirlpool with **Psychic**!" The circular currents disappeared. Misty wanted to use the Electric-Type move on Ripjaws but Starmie is also in the water; she needed to make a tough decision quickly.

" **Thunderbolt** right now!" _She knew Starmie would be hit as well, but she must have betted on Ripjaws fainting first._ " **Crunch** , quickly!" Ripjaws hearing him yell out the command lunged at Starmie attempting to strike the pokemon before Starmie could charge in time.

"What?!" The referee stand was splashed by the aftermath of the clash as they saw a big pillar of water. The clash spelled the end of the round and match. Starmie was sent upwards with the water as it came plummeting down on the surface clearly fainted.

Misty seeing the outcome lost strength in her legs as she couldn't stand anymore. "I lost..." She returned Starmie back into its pokeball. "And I couldn't win a single round." She gripped her pokeball while her hands were shaking. Ben could see tears were starting to flow down her cheeks. "My sisters were right *sniff* I will never make it as a master water pokemon trainer."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Misty looked up to see Ben smiling at her. "That gym battle was amazing! I mean Seaking was insanely fast and was swimming circles around Big Chill and Starmie, you made Ripjaws dive in the water so you can use an electrical move without any escape. That was brilliant! Both of my pokemon were extremely closed to fainting. I know you can be a master water pokemon trainer!"

Misty never had someone encourage her to reach for her dreams; her sisters did the opposite though they are just teasing, but that still didn't change the fact she never had someone encourage her like Ben.

She wiped her tears and brought herself back up giving him a smile.

* * *

Congratulations for beating the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and here is your badge to prove it." Daisy gave him the Cascade Badge and this time Ben accepted it, winning the badge with his own hands.

Misty saw in the corner of her eyes Violet and Lily were conspiring with each other much to Misty's fears.

"And here is another prize for receiving the Cascade Badge." Ben turned to the girls as their faces was a few inches from his own. Ben blushed when they unexpectedly kissed him on the cheeks. Ben was frozen while Brock had a face of envy for his travelling companion.

"Keep up the good work, champion." They both giggled as they turned to Misty.

"I saw a slight twitch."

Misty become red with anger, jealously, embarrassment or probably a combination of all three. "No you didn't!"

Daisy was giggling at her sisters' hijinks when she realized something different with Misty. "Hey Misty, where is your bike?"

She turned back to her oldest sister and her face become reddened again. "It was sort of…eaten."

All three sisters were confused at her words and it took a good ten minutes to get them all up to speed; talking about her first encounter with Ben, and the unfortunate event of Ripjaws devouring her bike.

Daisy told her she could go to the bike shop here to get a new bike and that reminded Ben of his promise. "Oh right." Ben pulled out around 10,000 Pokedollars much to the sisters' shock including Misty.

"I promised to pay you back for what happened to your bike. Now you can stop travelling with us and stay as the gym leader here. It was fun having you with us." Misty took and looked at the money with mixed signals; one on hand she was repaid the wrong doings from before, and the on the other hand, this will end her journey with Ben and Brock. She felt very conflicted.

* * *

"We got to get going to the Pokemon Center and to the next gym. Thanks for that great battle. Bye!" Ben ran on his way leaving Brock still with four sisters. Brock could see hesitation in her eyes on her future.

"You know not all dreams can be fulfilled when your gym leader." Misty turned her head to Brock. "Sometimes you need to see the world and it doesn't hurt to have a few friends to share it with." Brock gave her a smile and followed Ben to the Pokemon Center.

It was time for her sisters to leave all their teasing and seriously talk to her. "You know the gym will be in good hands." Daisy put her hand on her shoulder. "Your dream is not here but out there with them." Misty's eyes were wide opened hearing the meaning of Daisy's words.

"Even though we teased you a lot about your dream, we never stop believing you can do it." Daisy hugged the now teary Misty as the other sisters joined in.

"Remember don't give out the gym badges out for free." Misty instructed them as she was beginning to leave the gym building. They all nodded saying Lily will make sure they follow the rules.

"And don't forget boys mature slower than boys so if you want Ben to notice you…" Both Violet and Lily teased Misty.

"I thought you weren't going to tease me anymore!"

All three sisters gave their goodbye smile. "We didn't promise that!" All of them waved their hands goodbye.

* * *

As Ben and Brock exit the Pokemon Center with all of Ben's PokéAlien healed, they hear a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

"Misty?!" Ben thought her journey came to an end with him. He was going to be proven very wrong.

"Here." Ben was given back the money and that raised an eyebrow toward the girl. Misty took offense to that as she put her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm going to take money from a brat. It seems I'm stuck with you." Misty revealed her fake irritation by giving him a playful smile.

Ben smiled back thanking her for coming on the journey. He felt a sense of nostalgia having two other friends he could count on. Now with all three of them ready to go they head to the next city for Ben's third gym battle.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Well mega-evolution is in Kanto with Mega-Alakazam. This will probably one of the last time we hear from this shadow organization until Johto. Also, I'm making Seymour more than a single episode character.**

 **Now that this chapter is coming to a close, I will be writing after a long haitus on Ben 10's Elemental Harem and now I'm on the Winter Solstice chapter. This is going to be interesting. If you haven't checked out my other story, I recommend you check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Orange-Haired Headac-Rival

**Hey guys! It's a new year and I'm sorry about two things. The first thing was a lack of updates and the second being this chapter for being the shortest of them all. I decided to upload this chapter as the battle against Ben and Trainer Blue.**

 **I originally wanted to combine this chapter and the School of Hard Knocks chapter, but decided against it because then the chapter will be delayed by another week.**

 **Don't worry, the next chapters will have the normal word count and I am especially happy when I write the Vermilion Gym Battle and St. Anne together. He will have some bonding time with a certain leaf and it will be awesome.**

 **I am also half way finished with Winter Solstice part 2 for the other crossover and I am close in uploading my third story.**

 **It is a new year and I feel incredibly refreshed and ready to give it my all. I hope you enjoy the battle.**

 **Also, please don't make comments telling me to hurry my pace. That just makes it counterproductive for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 and Pokemon brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

"I can see you got your second gym badge." The voice was familiar to the young trainer. That cocky tone that resonated with Ben as he saw him challenged his rival when they first got their starters. Ben turned around to see the spiky orange-haired trainer, Blue.

"It took you long enough to get your second gym badge", he said with a cocky tone. He threw a pokeball up in the air and catching it down with one hand while keeping his other on his hips. No doubt in Ben's mind was he still the same overconfident trainer he met back at Professor Oak's lab.

A smirk appeared on the young Tennyson's face knowing what can tick him off. "Well if the Cerulean Gym Leaders did battle you for the gym badge instead of just giving them away, then yes, a true champion would have taken their time." Ben's prediction was a bullseye seeing the cocky trainer's grin starting to mellow knowing he attained the badge the easy way while Ben earned his the hard way.

Blue regained his composure ignoring the…little details. "If you consider yourself a chance of being the champion, then…", he stopped juggling the pokeball and pointed it at Ben, "you will have to beat me." Ben wasn't going to let this opportunity slip him; sure Blue was still young and was still ignorant and less immature than the alien hero, but…it will still feel good bringing him down a peg.

"He challenged me before. If he still using the same team, then he will be using a Pidgeotto and Squirtle." Ben took Brock's warning as he readied himself, pulling his PokéAlien of choice.

Blue noticed the darker-skinned teen giving Ben advice, "Hey! I remember you. You were the Rock-type gym leader. Man, your gym battle was incredibly easy!" Brock hearing his comment didn't let it get to his head; after all, compared to Ben's gym battle, he was going easy on Blue, but still…

Brock whispered in his friend's ear, "I can challenge him for a rematch instead." He still felt some damage to his pride nevertheless. Ben gave his friend a smile saying this challenge was to him and not to worry. He will win for both of their prides. "You ready?"

"Who do you think you are talking to? Of course, I'm ready!" Both trainers smiled believing victory is on their side. Misty was the most confused over the situation since she wasn't the gym leader during Blue's challenge, but she could tell Brock had more of a history for the Blue than her. Misty decided to just give up on trying to know the small details, and instead focus on being the referee for the pokemon challenge until both trainers already threw their respective pokemon into the fray.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" "Take him down a peg, Feedback!" Misty saw the standoff between both pokemon. If this was any indication for the incoming battle, then what was the need of a referee. She just walked back, defeated, near Brock. _I guess they don't need a referee._

"I see you got a giant electric pole. Pidgeotto use **Gust**!" The bird pokemon flew up and flapped its large wings creating gusts of winds. Pidgeotto's wing strength was impressive creating enough wind to blow a small pokemon off its feet, but Feedback was anything but small.

"You enjoying the breeze, Feedback", Ben said mockingly. Feedback responded by sticking its antennas into the ground while crossing its arms with the same moxie as its trainer. Blue seeing gust ineffectiveness needed something more close and personal.

"Use **Steel Wing**!" Blue knew the disadvantage his bird pokemon had over the Rock-type gym leader, Brock, so he taught his Pidgeotto the Steel-type move Steel Wing. He saw the potential for his bird pokemon to have a more personal attack move instead of solely being used as a counter for its weakness. Sadly, the potential wasn't fully utilized against the electric pokemon.

"Grab onto its wing!" Feedback realigned its antennas to absorb more shock from the bird pokemon's incoming strike. Feedback, much to Blue's shock, captured Pidgeotto, who dealt minor damage to the Conductoid PokéAlien. The pokemon attempted to escape the Feedback's grasp, but with no avail.

There was a lot of pain coming for the large bird. "Feedback, **Parabolic Charge**! Full Power!"

The electric strike coursed through the bird's wing and later the rest of its body making the pokemon respond in pain before it finally fainted. Feedback, seeing a job well-done, weakened its grasped making the fainted pokemon fall to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" Blue returned his fallen pokemon back into his pokeball. The challenge wasn't over since he still had his starter and star pokemon left, but it had damaged his ego seeing himself being put into this disadvantageous position. With the first drop of sweat starting to fall of his face, his grin began to recover. Whether he was still confident victory was in his hands or it is just a façade was anyone's guess.

"Your turn, Wartortle!" The water turtle pokemon made its way to the battlefield. Ben seeing the pokemon for the first time felt something familiar about the pokemon. He saw Blue's starter pokemon back at the lab and it had some striking similarities with bigger water turtle pokemon, Wartortle. Come to think about it… Misty's Staryu and Starmie were also similar with some slight similarities. He never considered the possibility of evolution in regards to Pokemon. It was something the professor and Looker glossed over with the reasoning it was common knowledge for anyone living in this world.

 _I wonder if Feedback can evolve further like my Ultimate Aliens. That would be…AWESOME!_ He had to cut his inner revelation short as Blue's Wartortle was already given a command. Ben didn't hear the move, but he did see the turtle pokemon retract back into its shell as it catapulted itself at Feedback.

"Use **Power-Up Punch**!" Feedback was ready and positioned to collide its fist with the shell only to see Wartortle quickly change its trajectory bouncing on the surrounding rocks acting like a pinball game.

The movements were sporadic and unpredictable giving Blue plenty of opportunities to strike the PokéAlien from the sides and the back. The attacks gave minor damage, but together, they were creating a sticky situation for the trainer and PokéAlien. Ben knew Feedback needed to get back into the game in agility and speed. Luckily, Feedback literally had the move for it.

" **Agility**!" Feedback grinned hearing his trainer's command. Feedback's speed boost made it easier to evade Wartortle's shell, but it wasn't able to evade all attacks with some strikes still connecting. Ben seeing this ordered for Feedback to use the move again to set up Blue's pokemon when its speed fails it.

The second agility managed to work as Feedback was a blur to the water turtle. Blue noticed the predicament and like last round, he didn't learn his lesson. "Use **Headbutt**!"

 _Bingo!_ Ben seeing the same opportunity knew to capitalize on it. If Blue wanted to battle more close and personal, Feedback was going to honor his wishes. " **Power-Up Punch**!" His PokéAlien knew what was coming as its fist brightened and its grin getting bigger. Second time was the charm as Feedback's punch connected with Wartortle's head sending it flying backwards.

Blue was flabbergasted from witnessing Feedback's strength…he hasn't seen anything, yet. "Use **Aerial Ace**!" _Oh no…_

Blue knew the outcome when he saw Feedback jump into the air as the Electric-type dive-bombed at Wartortle's position striking it with the unavoidable Flying-type move. The strike created a small crater with smoke erupting from the ground blocking the final results.

His assumption was correct when the smoke subsided revealing Blue's star pokemon sprawling on the ground…fainted. Blue wasn't obviously cheerful from the outcome of his challenge; with a crestfallen expression, he returned his Wartortle back in his pokeball. With his back to the victor, he took a deep breath before confronting Ben.

"You were lucky I got the wrong pokemon type, but next time you won't be so lucky!" His cocky attitude resurfaced as he chastised the young alien hero despite his disappointed loss against said hero.

He began to walk away south of Cerulean City. Just before he left, he continued talking in the same façade, "You still have ways to go before you can challenge me for the champion title! You should visit the pokemon school near Vermillion City! Then maybe you won't be so clueless with pokemon! Smell ya later!" He gave a hearty laugh before leaving the gang's sight.

Misty now sees why he was a headache for both boys.


End file.
